


A Change of Plans

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom!Ed, Ice Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Power Play, S&M, Smut, Temperature Play, Wax Play, fluff post smut, subswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has been planning a special Valentine's day for months, but when Oswald comes home late and with wine on his breath the two break out into a fight. Ed decides to punish Oswald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at S&M and my second attempt at smut, any advice and constructive criticism is welcome!

Ed was on the brink of anger. He’d spent months planning this, spent a month of working late shifts to save up, so that this Valentine's Day would be a special one. And now that the day had finally arrived Oswald was late coming home. He stumbled in around midnight, wine on his breath.

“Where have you been?” Ed can’t quite get the anger out of his voice.

“Out.” Oswald mutters, “Not that you’d care.”

“What was that?” Ed had barely caught Oswald’s muttered words, but he _felt_ them all the same.

“Oh, so _now_ you care what I say or do?”

Ed takes a breath, calms himself down. “Oswald-” Ed tries to ask him what he’s on about now, but the crime lord interrupts him.

“Don’t bother with explanations or trying to act dumb,” Oswald spits, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how _distant_ you’ve been lately.”

“Ossie…” Ed doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to tell him that he didn’t mean to be distant, he just wanted to give him a nice surprise on Valentine's Day. 

“Don’t, Ed. I knew you’d get bored of me eventually. I just didn’t think it would be so soon.” It’s an unfair thing to say and Oswald knows it, but after all he’s been through, after everyone in his life leaving him, he can’t handle Ed’s distance.

Oswald turns and starts walking toward the door, not wanting to stick around to have his heart broken.

“Oswald, wait.” Ed says, tugging on Oswald’s sleeve.

Oswald stops, turns toward Ed, and Ed pulls him close.

“I could never get bored of you.” He says, hoping the emotion in his voice and his eyes is enough to show the gangster he’s being sincere. “And I haven’t been working late to avoid you, I’ve-”

Edward cuts himself off when he catches the scent on Oswald. He leans in and takes a deep breath, wanting to be sure. He pulls back with new anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. His hands move from being wrapped lightly around his lover to gripping his coat collar.

“Where have you been?” He repeats his earlier question with a growl.

Oswald gulps, shame washing over him, “The GCPD.” He looks away, not able to look in Ed’s eyes anymore. 

And even though Oswald didn’t explicitly state who he was with, Ed already knows. Ed’s had the fear that Oswald would run to him since they began their relationship, because deep down Ed’s never thought he was quite as good as the other man. But it makes Ed even angrier to know that Oswald has been with Gordon. James fucking Gordon. The anger in his stomach starts to rise to the surface as he looks down at Oswald.

“How long?” Ed asks softly.

“W-what do you mean?” Oswald stammers, shaking.

Ed slams Oswald against the wall, not in the mood right now. “You know what I mean.” 

Oswald’s never seen Ed like this, never seen him this angry. And he feels bad for being the one to push him this far. But he has seen the kind of damage Ed can inflict and he knows not to test him. That there’s no way of talking himself out of this situation. All he can do is tell the truth.

“Three weeks.” Oswald looks away again, ready for any punishment Ed may decide on. And he knows he’ll deserve it.

Ed slams his hand against the wall and Oswald flinches. He’s in a rage, he’s fuming, he wants to inflict pain, to _kill_. Oswald can see the anger, the _hunger_ in his eyes, and he’s completely terrified of the man in front of him now. But Ed still loves Oswald too much to strike him. So he pushes him aside instead, heading for the door and out of his apartment with Oswald hobbling after him. It’s a downpour outside and Ed thinks it appropriate that the sky would mirror his anger. Oswald pulls Ed into an alley, trying to talk some sense into him and stop him from doing something stupid.

“Ed, you can’t go after him.” 

“I can, and I fucking will.” Ed growls.

“Ed, he’s a _cop,_ he’ll _kill_ you!”

Ed pushes Oswald against the wall, working his jaw.

“I _love_ you, Oswald.” Ed growls, “And you _cheated_ on me. Someone has to bleed tonight, I’d rather it be him.”

“I love you too!” Oswald gasps, he’s not sure what to say, not sure what he _can_ say, to make him stop.

“If that were true you wouldn’t have run to him so easily.” Ed spits.

“You weren’t around! He was!”

“I was working, for you!” Ed explodes, tired of explaining this over and over again, “I wanted to make tonight special! I wanted you to have everything! I planned a whole fucking evening for you!”

Oswald sighs, his expression changing. He’s no longer angry, no longer sure why he _was_ angry in the first place. Because it’s always been Ed, even when he was in Jims arms he still wanted Ed. And Oswald finally understands that none of this would be happening if he had just talked to Ed in the first place.

“Obviously you couldn’t stay _faithful_.” Ed says, hurt clear in his voice.

“Eddie-”

“No, _Oswald,_ don’t speak. I would _kill_ for you, I would _die_ for you. How can you not understand that?” 

“I do! Ed, I do. Please, just come back inside. Let’s just put this behind us. _I’m sorry._ ” 

And this picture before him, Oswald shaking and desperate and drenched from the rain, all this mixed with the burning anger in his stomach ignites something in Ed. He can’t help but feel that Oswald needs to be taught a lesson. The thoughts that run through his head, the images of what he could do to _punish_ him causes a twitch in his pants and a desire in his chest.  He pushes himself into Oswald and kisses him roughly. He pulls back after a moment to catch his breath and revel in the shocked look on Oswald’s face.

“Ed-”

“Shh.” Ed leans in close and tickles Oswald’s ear with his tongue. “I’m still angry with you, and now you must be punished.”

 

Oswald was chained up and shirtless.  

“Tell me, Ed, why do you have chains lying around your apartment?” Oswald asks, shifting his hands.

Ed doesn’t answer, just hits him with the riding crop he also inexplicably had lying around.

“You don’t get to talk.” Ed says, pulling him closer. “I don’t want to hear a word.”

Ed walks behind Oswald and grabs a piece of silk from the table.

“Do you trust me?” Ed asks, pressing his lips to Oswald’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Oswald’s words are followed by another strike from Ed’s riding crop and a groan escapes his lips.

“Do you trust me?” Ed tries again.

This time Oswald just nods. Ed smiles, setting the riding crop down and pulling the silk over Oswald’s eyes, tying the blindfold tightly. With everything set in place Ed takes one of the candles he’s had burning and blows it out. He tests the wax to make sure it’s not too hot before dripping it onto Oswald’s back, earning a sharp gasp and then a sigh as the wax cools to a sort of massaging oil and Ed rubs it in. Oswald isn’t prepared for the bliss that comes from the hot wax and he isn’t expecting Ed’s lips on his skin as well. But then Ed’s heat behind him disappears and Oswald is about to ask what’s happening when he remembers he’s not supposed to speak, but he doesn’t have to.

He hisses sharply when he feels the wax on his chest, and then Ed’s fingers pinch his nipples and they harden. More wax and then Ed’s hot lips on his hardened nipples and Oswald moans. The heat of the wax increases and Oswald’s head falls back as he’s thrown even deeper into bliss. Ed’s hands travel his chest, slip into ever crevice of his body, rubs in the oil. And then Oswald’s chains are removed and he’s moved to the bed, where he’s tied up again. Ed straddles him, starting off by kissing him passionately. It’s not a battle for dominance so much as Ed just demands to be in control, and Oswald is more than happy to let him take it.

Ed’s lips travel down Oswald’s heated skin, kissing flames onto every inch of his exposed flesh. And then Oswald gasps as something very cold is pressed against his skin. The ice’s coldness starts to sting when Ed’s mouth engulfs it and he starts moving it across Oswald’s skin with his tongue. Oswald squirms and moans at the simultaneous coldness and heat. Ed takes off Oswald’s blindfold and Oswald’s arousal heightens when he sees Ed’s hair falling over his forehead and watches how he moves as he skillfully guides the ice with his tongue and he wonders what else he can do with that tongue. When the ice melts Ed takes a small blade from his back pocket and looks up at Oswald.

“Un-” Oswald starts, but Ed stops him with a finger to his lips.

“What did I say about talking?” Ed asks, danger in his eyes.

But Oswald’s eyes sparkle mischievously and he takes Ed’s long finger into his mouth, starting to suck. Ed’s eyes widen as he himself gets more aroused, and watching Oswald suck on his finger makes him wonder what he would look like sucking something else…

Ed pulls himself out of his thoughts and pulls his finger out of Oswald’s mouth. He throws the knife to the side, deciding instead he needs the heat of Oswald’s body. He unties Oswald from the bed and the smaller man attacks him, his hands roaming everywhere, his tongue diving into his mouth. Oswald’s hands tangle in Ed’s hair and he pulls roughly, an animalistic sound escaping Ed’s lips. Oswald plays with Ed’s nipples between his fingers and when they’re hard he starts sucking on one, and when he bites down on it Ed moans.

Ed grips Oswald’s arms and pushes him back down on the bed, but Oswald slips free, his hands slipping down to Ed’s belt. Ed struggles to get Oswald’s arms pinned above his head and then he presses himself against Oswald, his pants quickly becoming very restraining. Ed ignores his erection and instead starts sucking on Oswald’s neck, and when he starts to moan Ed bites him, and Oswald yelps in pleasure. And then he moves down, his hands quickly undoing Oswald’s belt and tugging off his pants. Oswald gasps when Ed takes his length in his mouth.

Oswald shudders when Ed starts to move, his hand moving down to grip Ed’s hair once again. His hips involuntarily buck up into Ed and Ed groans, gripping Oswald’s hips roughly to keep them down. Ed makes eye contact with Oswald as he sucks him off and watching his actions nearly drives Oswald over the edge. Ed’s tongue licks up the side of his shaft and swirls around the tip before he takes Oswald fully again and Oswald grips the sheets as he explodes into Ed’s mouth while screaming his name.

Oswald takes a couple deep breathes and searches for the discarded knife as Ed crawls back up to him. He finds the blade on the floor and grabs it.

“Take off your pants.” Oswald breathes as he turns back toward Ed.

Ed obeys and Oswald climbs on top of him, wrapping one hand around his length and gripping the knife with his other. Ed moans as Oswald works him and then Oswald fumbles for some lube on the desk next to Ed’s bed. He rubs Nygma down before positioning himself over him and slowly pushing Ed inside him. Nygma’s hands dig into Oswald’s hips, guiding him as he rides Ed roughly. And in the middle of it all Oswald drags the knife across Ed’s chest, and that alone is enough to get Ed close. But it’s when Oswald presses his lips to the cut, when his tongue is drawn lazily across the wound while he fucks Nygma senseless, that sends Ed over the edge. He screams out, gripping Oswald tightly as he tenses, a string of curses flowing from his lips. 

The both fall back against the pillows with a sigh, pulling the blankets up around them because Ed’s apartment is always so cold. Ed starts to move away and Oswald catches his wrist.

“Where are you going?”

“To get us a drink.” Ed replies.

“No, come here.”

And Ed does, curling up next to his lover and resting his head on his chest.

“So do you forgive me?” Oswald asks.

“Of course. Just, promise you won’t go back to him.”

“Promise.”

“I’m still going to kill him.” Ed says.

“No you won’t.” Oswald smiles.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Ed whispers.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Oswald kisses Ed’s head.


End file.
